SOULFUL
by sei heichou
Summary: "Perasaanku pada Akashi, bagaimana aku harus menyebutnya?" / AKAKURO / AOKURO
1. Teaser

**Title : SOULFUL**

**Rating : T-M**

**Length : _chaptered_**

**Cast :**

**_Kuroko Tetsuya_**

**_Akashi Seijuurou_**

**_Aomine Daiki_**

**Warning [!] : _yaoi_, OOC, _typo_[s], _no edit_, _confusing, ambiguous_**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket beserta cast milik om **

* * *

**Summary: **

**_"Perasaanku pada Akashi, bagaiamana aku harus menyebutnya?"_**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_'Bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak merasa 'benar' ketika bersamamu.'_

**_._**

"Apa aku menyusahkan Tetsuya? Aku selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Aku egois bukan?"

**_._**

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya."

"Aku juga."

_Benarkah itu cinta?_

**_._**

_"Kata '**juga**' sama saja kau mengiyakan kebahagianmu bersama Akashi. Dan aku tahu, saat bersamaku kau tetap memikirkan Akashi."_

_"Tapi Tetsu, satu hal lagi yang aku tahu. Kau, tidak pernah memikirkanku saat bersama Akashi."_

**_._**

**_'Bagaimana aku menyebut perasaanku pada Akashi?'_**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Confuse**

**.**

**.**

**Coming Soon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: **Terima kasih kepada OVA 41.5 yang membuat saya ingin menulis sebuah cerita yang mungkin cukup panjang. So, how 'bout this? Kyaaaaa…is that bad..even the teaser?


	2. Confuse

**SOULFUL**

**T**

**Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuurou. Aomine Daiki.**

**_yaoi_, OOC, _typo_[s], _no edit_, _confusing, ambiguous_**

**_KnB is 's._**

* * *

.

Malam ini terlalu dingin bagi Kuroko Tetsuya. Bahkan selimut tebal tidak cukup melindunginya dari rasa beku. Tidak, ini bukan karena musim dingin yang sedang mendatangi kota Tokyo saat itu. Kuroko hanya merasa beku, tepat di hatinya. Perasaannya yang kacau adalah sumber utama dari segala rasa dingin dimalam itu.

_'Bukan karena aku tidak mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak merasa benar ketika bersamamu.'_

Bukankah hal yang wajar ketika kau menjadi bingung setelah mendengar ucapan seperti itu dari kekasih- tidak, mantan kekasihmu? Kuroko sedang mengalaminya. Dia dan mantan kekasihnya masih saling mencintai. Tapi mereka telah berpisah. Cinta keduanya cukup kuat sebenarnya. Hanya saja satu ganjalan di hati Kuroko menjadi alasannya. Orang lain dan perasaan Kuroko pada sosok itu. Ketidakjelasan yang rumit.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Confuse**

* * *

.

Kuroko masih memikirkan kabut penghalang di hatinya ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Dia berpikir siapa yang bertamu selarut ini, setengah jam menjelang tengah malam. Tanpa berpikir lagi, Kuroko menyibak selimut lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar kamar. Saat membuka pintu, Kuroko terkejut melihat sosok yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia terkejut bukan karena siapa sosok itu, tapi karena keadaannya. Pemuda itu hanya memakai _cardigan_ tipis yang basah kuyup dan tengah menggigil hebat. Sosok itu baru saja menerjang hujan salju rupanya.

"Akashi-kun?"

Akashi Seijuurou, tamu larut malam Kuroko, tersenyum.

"Boleh aku menginap, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko dengan cepat menarik Akashi masuk ke apartemennya. Ia mendudukkan pemuda berambut merah itu di sofa, kemudian meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambil handuk dan baju ganti serta selimut. Akashi masih menggigil. Wajah dan bibirnya pucat. Seluruh tubuhnya dingin.

"Aku akan mengeringkan Akashi-kun. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu, Tetsuya. Terima kasih."

Kuroko tersenyum kecil lalu mulai mengusapkan handuk ke rambut merah Akashi perlahan. Kuroko mengusuk halus rambut itu sampai sedikit mengering. Lalu perlahan berpindah menuju ke wajah Akashi. Mata keduanya bertemu saat Kuroko mencoba mengeringkan pipi Akashi. Tatapan dalam Akashi membuat Kuroko menghentikan kegiatannya. Keduanya saling melempar senyuman.

"Aku ingin kehangatan dari Tetsuya."

Mata Kuroko membulat mendengar ucapan Akashi. Ia tidak sempat bergerak sedikitpun ketika Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka perlahan. Kuroko menerima sapuan dingin dari bibir pemuda beriris merah itu. Tetapi Kuroko segera menarik dirinya. Bukan karena menolak, tapi ia teringat keadaan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun bisa sakit kalau tidak segera mengeringkan badan dan mengganti baju."

"Aku tahu. Jadi tolong keringkan aku dan gantikan bajuku Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengangguk dan meneruskan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Setelah selesai mengeringkan Akashi dan mengganti bajunya, Kuroko memberikan selimut tebal agar Akashi merasa hangat.

"Aku akan membuat cokelat hangat untuk Akashi-kun. Tunggu sebentar."

"Tidak."

Tangan Akashi meraih _sweater_ Kuroko dan membuat Kuroko bergeming.

"Aku hanya ingin kau disini Tetsuya."

"Baiklah."

Kuroko duduk disamping Akashi. Tangannya terulur mengambil bagian selimut yang tersisa dan memakainya bersama Akashi. Tangannya yang lebih hangat menggenggam tangan dingin milik Akashi.

"Sudah lebih hangat Akashi-kun?"

"Tentu."

Akashi menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Kuroko. Matanya terpejam menikmati aroma _vanilla_ yang manis dari pemuda yang duduk disampingnya dan berusaha memberikan kehangatan padanya. Akashi tersenyum lalu menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Apa aku menyusahkan Tetsuya? Aku selalu datang disaat yang tidak tepat. Aku egois bukan?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Meskipun tanpa melihat Akashi tahu, karena dagu Kuroko mengenai surai merahnya pelan. Akashi menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kuroko lalu melingkarkannya pada pinggang Kuroko dan mengeratkannya.

"Aku dan ayah bertengkar lagi. Hanya karena nilai seni musikku turun satu digit. Ayah tahu aku membolos pelajaran seni musik dan memilih bermain basket denganmu."

Mendengar cerita Akashi, Kuroko mempererat pelukannya pada Akashi. Ia tahu pemuda beriris merah itu adalah pribadi yang rapuh dan mudah tertekan. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tahu tentang Akashi sedalam itu hanya Kuroko. Tangan kanan Kuroko mengelus pelan surai merah Akashi yang masih sedikit basah.

"Aku rela menukar semuanya asal aku bisa bersama Tetsuya."

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan selalu bersama Akashi-kun."

"Terima kasih. Aku mencintaimu Tetsuya."

"Aku juga."

.

.

.

_Benarkah itu cinta?_

* * *

.

Kuroko melihat jam dinding. Jarum pendeknya menunjukkan angka 1. Setengah jam semenjak Akashi duduk tertidur sambil memeluk Kuroko dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kuroko. Perlahan ia mengubah posisi Akashi agar membuatnya lebih nyaman. Ia menidurkan Akashi di sofa lalu meletakkan kepala merah itu di bantal kecil dan menaikkan selimut sampai ke leher. Ia mengecup dahi Akashi.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Akashi-kun."

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel di saku Kuroko bergetar. Ia merogoh saku untuk mengambil ponselnya. Layar itu berkedip dan menampilkan sebuah nama di sana.

**Aomine-kun**

Kuroko sedikit ragu untuk mengangkatnya. Namun pada akhirnya ia memang ingin mendengar suara dari orang itu, mantan kekasihnya.

"Halo, Aomine-kun."

_"Tetsu."_

"Ada apa Aomine-kun? Ini sudah larut malam."

_"Tidak. Aku- hanya ingin mendengarkan suaramu."_

"…"

_"Tetsu."_

"Ya?"

_"Kau sedang apa? Mengapa kau belum tidur?"_

"Aku menemani Akashi-kun. Ia baru saja tidur." Tidak perlu berbohong, pikir Kuroko.

_"Kau- tidur dengan Akashi?"_

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

_"Tapi Akashi pasti berpikir begitu."_

"Tidak. Dia benar-benar tertidur. Apa Aomine-kun menelepon hanya untuk itu? Jika iya, lebih baik kita tutup saja."

_"…"_

"Aomine-kun?"

_"Inilah alasanku mengapa aku selalu merasa tidak benar jika bersamamu. Saat aku menjadi kekasihmu, hampir seluruh perhatianmu ada pada Akashi."_

"Tapi aku lebih mencintaimu, Aomine-kun."

_"Tapi aku tahu kau terikat dengan Akashi. Bahkan saat kita masih bersama."_

"…"

_"Apa kau lebih bahagia jika bersama Akashi?"_

"Aku juga bahagia bersamamu, Aomine-kun."

_"Kata '__**juga**__' sama saja kau meng-iya-kan kebahagianmu bersama Akashi. Dan aku tahu, saat bersamaku kau tetap memikirkan Akashi."_

"Dia-"

_"Dan Tetsu, satu hal lagi yang aku tahu. Kau, tidak pernah memikirkanku saat bersama Akashi."_

"…"

_"Selamat malam Tetsu."_

Sambungan telepon itu terputus. Satu kenyataan yang menampar Kuroko lagi. Ia bingung akan perasaannya. Kuroko memandang Akashi yang tertidur. Ia berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Akashi. Tangannya mengelus pelan rambut kemerahan itu. Lalu Kuroko mendekat dan mengecup bibir Akashi lembut.

Di depan orang lain, Akashi kuat, tapi hanya di depan Kuroko, ia bisa menunjukkan kelemahannya. Karena itulah, Kuroko tidak bisa meninggalkan Akashi. Kuroko akan selalu memikirkan Akashi. Bahkan ketika ia bersama kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu. Perasaanku padamu dan perasaanku pada Aomine tidak sama, meskipun aku tidak tahu letak perbedaan itu. Aku mencintai Aomine. Lalu perasaanku padamu, aku- harus bagaimana menyebutnya? Bahkan, meskipun datang terlambat, perasaan itu sangat besar. Sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Akashi-kun, perasaan apa ini?"

* * *

.

Akashi membuka matanya perlahan. Ia merasakan sedikit beban di pelipisnya. Ternyata Kuroko tertidur disampingnya dengan posisi terduduk di lantai. Dahi Kuroko menyentuh pelipis Akashi. Melihatnya, pemuda itu menggeser perlahan posisinya sehingga ia bisa melihat wajah Kuroko tertidur dengan jelas. Kelopak mata Kuroko yang terpejam menggoda Akashi untuk mengecupnya. Tapi niat itu tertunda ketika Kuroko membuat pergerakan kecil. Sepertinya ia merasa terusik dan terbangun perlahan.

"_Ohayou_, Tetsuya."

"A-ah. Akashi-kun. Maaf aku tertidur disini."

"Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf Tetsuya. Kau jadi tertidur di lantai semalaman."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi Akashi-kun ingin sarapan apa pagi ini biar aku buatkan?"

Akashi mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi tengkurap. Lalu setelah berpikir sebentar, tangannya terulur meraih tengkuk Kuroko dan menariknya mendekat.

"Aku ingin ciuman selamat pagi dari Tetsuya."

Lalu penyatuan kecil yang manis itu terjadi. Kuroko tidak tahu, mengapa ia bisa menerima tiap sentuhan Akashi padanya. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak pernah menolak apapun tindakan Akashi padanya. Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu selalu bermuara pada satu tanda tanya besar di pikirannya.

**_'Bagaimana aku menyebut perasaanku pada Akashi?'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TBC_**

* * *

**Finally could post..chapter 2 - Past is coming soon...kyahahaha...ganbarimasu yo!**

**wish this will have readers**

**Lets Love!**


	3. Past

**SOULFUL**

**Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuurou. Aomine Daiki.**

**T**

**_yaoi_****, OOC, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous_**

**KnB is Om Fujimaki's**

* * *

**A/N: Disini ****_main menu_****-nya ****_flashback_**** buat AoKuro ya. Jadi yang nyari Akashi, sebentar, dia masih di-****_make up_****, belum waktunya keluar. Hehehe.**

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapter 2 – Past**

.

.

.

* * *

_'_

_"Hantu basket itu selalu muncul di gedung ketiga, tepat setelah latihan selesai."_

_Momoi Satsuki benar-benar terlihat serius ketika bercerita tentang sang 'hantu basket' pada Aomine._

_"Baka. Di dunia ini mana ada hantu yang bisa bermain basket. Kau sedang mengigau Satsuki."_

_Aomine benar-benar bosan mendengar cerita tentang hantu yang bisa bermain basket itu. Sudah ada beberapa orang yang bercerita padanya. Dan hari ini ia berada pada batasnya. Aomine ingin memastikan sendiri mengenai cerita itu setelah mendengarnya dari Momoi. Setelah latihannya selesai, Aomine nekat pergi ke gedung latihan 'berhantu' itu._

_"Konbanwa. Apa ada orang-"_

_Aomine menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat bola basket menggelinding begitu saja di depannya. Ia kaget dan sempat ingin berteriak sebelum sosok yang lebih kecil darinya terlihat berlari menghampiri bola._

_"Sejak kapan dia disana? Apa dia hantu yang mereka ceritakan itu?"_

_"Ah, Aomine-kun?"_

_Aomine membulatkan matanya. Dia tahu sosok itu bukan hantu seperti yang orang-orang ceritakan. Tidak ada hantu disini, hanya ada seorang murid yang berlatih basket. Aomine mendekati murid berambut biru muda itu. Aomine tidak ingat pernah melihat pemuda itu di klub basket. Aomine cukup banyak mengenal orang-orang di klub basket, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu ada pemuda beriris biru muda itu._

_"Kau siapa?"_

_"Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."_

.

.

.

Mata biru itu berkedip seketika. Dia menggeleng beberapa kali, mencoba mengembalikan kesadarannya. Entah mengapa, ingatan Kuroko saat pertama kali bertemu Aomine terlintas. Ia baru saja selesai merapikan rambutnya setelah mandi pagi itu. Tiba-tiba saja ketika Kuroko hendak mematikan lampu di kamarnya sebeum pergi, ia teringat masa-masa saat ia mengenal Aomine dulu.

"Aomine-kun."

Mulut kecil itu berbisik pelan mengucap nama mantan kekasihya. Memang sulit melupakan pemuda _tan_ itu dari ingatan Kuroko. Waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama tidak sedikit. Hampir seluruh masa SMP-nya ia habiskan bersama Aomine, baik di klub maupun di luar klub.

Kuroko menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak ingin terlalu larut dalam masa lalunya, toh waktu tidak akan kembali. Setelah selesai memakai syal, ia mengambil tas dan beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ke sekolah.

.

.

.

_"Aku tidak percaya kalian berdua bisa bersama-sama seperti ini terus."_

_Kise Ryouta, pemuda berambut kuning itu menepuk dahinya. Ia bertemu Kuroko dan Aomine di restoran cepat saji. Kise sendiri sedang ingin makan sepulang dari studio pemotretan dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Kuroko dan Aomine disana, Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk di satu meja._

_"Apa Kurokocchi dan Aominecchi tidak pernah bertengkar?"_

_"Kurasa tidak. Benarkan Tetsu?"_

_Kuroko mengangguk menyetujui apa yang baru saja dikatakan Aomine pada Kise. Kuroko memang tidak pernah bertengkar dengan Aomine selama ini, bahkan ia hampir tidak pernah memiliki masalah dengan orang lain mengingat sifatnya yang pendiam dan tertutup. _

_"Ah begitu ya. Aku juga ingin berteman baik dengan Kurokocchi."_

_"Tidak."_

_Kuroko dan Kise terkejut mendengar penolakan Aomine. Keduanya menatap Aomine dengan penuh Tanya. Kenapa tidak? Aomine hanya memalingkan wajah dari Kuroko dan Kise._

_"Nanti kau bisa tertular seperti Kise yang berlebihan terhadap sesuatu, Tetsu."_

.

.

.

_"Oi, Tetsu. Aku dengar di tim basket akan kedatangan anggota baru."_

_Aomine terlihat antusias saat ia tahu seorang murid akan memasuki tim bola basket mereka. Dengan begitu bertambah pula orang yang menyukai basket. Entah apakah dia berbakat atau tidak, tidak hal yang lebih penting dari menyukai basket. Selama ini, itulah yang menjadi tolak ukur pandangan Aomine terhadap seseorang, tidak terkecuali pandangannya pada Kuroko. Ia melihat pemuda beriris biru muda itu sangat menyukai basket meskipun kemampuannya tidak sehebat Aomine._

_"Oi, Tetsu. Kau tidak mendengarkanku?"_

_Aomine sedikir geram melihat pemuda disampingnya tidak merespon sama sekali apa yang ia katakan. Kuroko masih memusatkan perhatiannya pada novel di tangannya. Aomine mendengus pelan, tapi sesaat kemudian otaknya bekerja dan menghasilkan sebuah ide jahil. Tangannya merangkul pundak Kuroko, lalu ia mendekatkan bibirnya kea rah telinga Kuroko. Aomine sudah akan meniup telinga Kuroko ketika novel Kuroko sudah menampar pelan bibirnya, menghalanginya meniup telinga Kuroko._

_"Aomine-kun, ini masih di sekolah. Dilarang melakukan hal-hal yang tdak senonoh."_

_Kuroko berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan Aomine begitu saja._

_"Oi, Tetsu! Tunggu!"_

.

.

.

_"Ini Aomine-kun, untukmu. Otsukaresama deshita."_

_Kuroko memberikan sebotol minuman ion pada Aomine yang baru saja selesai berlatih. Mereka berdua masih seperti dulu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu, sampai sekarang mereka diam-diam berlatih berdua setelah anggota tim basket selesai latihan. Keduanya memiliki sifat yang sangat berbeda, tapi keduanya sama-sama menyukai basket, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat mereka nyaman oleh keberadaan masing-masing._

_"Sankyu, Tetsu. Hari ini kutraktir vanilla milkshake, ya."_

_"Eh? Benarkah? Tumben sekali Aomine-kun."_

_"Anggap saja itu ajakan kencan."_

.

.

.

_"Jadi bagaimana? Mau menerimaku atau tidak?"_

_"Tentu. Aku juga menyayangi Aomine-kun."_

_Keduanya baru saja mengakui dan menyatakan perasaan masing-masing. Di restoran cepat saji yang mereka biasa datangi, keduanya memutuskan menjalani hubungan yang lebih tinggi tingkatannya dari sekedar partner dalam bermain basket dan teman dekat. Sekarang –saat itu mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. _

.

.

.

Kuroko turun dari bus, tepat di depan sekolahnya. Perjalanan dari rumah sampai sekolah ia habiskan dengan melamun. Sejak tadi, di pikirannya hanya ada kilasan balik masa lalunya dengan Aomine. Kuroko yakin, sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia pertahankan bersama Aomine. Perasaannya pada Aomine sudah hampir tersingkir oleh perasaan lain. Anggap saja Kuroko pengkhianat. Meskipun ia tidak menginginkannya. Kuroko ingat kata-kata temannya dulu, Midorima.

_'Takdir membawamu ke tempat dimana kau sesungguhnya berada. Kau tidak bisa dan tidak perlu melawannya.'_

.

.

.

_"Aomine-kun. Bisakah kau sedikit memberiku keringanan. Aku lelah."_

_"Tidak Tetsu. Ayo kita lanjutkan."_

_Aomine masih men-dribble bola. Berkali-kali ia sukses melewati Kuroko dan memasukkan bola ke ring. Tapi, ketika baru saja ia ingin melakukan fake untuk mengelabui Kuroko, kali ini Aomine gagal. Kuroko berhasil menghalau bola. Bola itu keluar dari garis dan terus menggelinding hingga menyentuh kaki seseorang. Kuroko dan Aomine mendapati sosok pemuda mengambil bola itu dan mendekat ke arah mereka berdua._

_"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Boleh aku ikut bermain bersama kalian?"_

_Senyum tipis itu mengembang dari bibir pemuda yang baru saja menghampiri Aomine dan Kuroko. Aomine membalas senyuman itu dengan seringaian semangat, sedangkan Kuroko hanya berkedip berulang-ulang. Ia tidak kenal dengan pemuda itu, tapi sepertinya Aomine tahu siapa pemuda itu._

_"Aomine-kun, dia siapa?"_

_Pemuda itu memberikan bola pada Kuroko. Kuroko menerimanya masih dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda berambut merah dan iris berwarna serupa itu mengulurkan tangannya._

_"Namaku Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko Tetsuya."_

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Yang di-i****_talic_**** itu****_ flashback_**** kisah AoKuro dari pertama mereka ketemu sampai jadian, sampai awal ketemu Akashi sekalian. Memang adegan di sini kebanyakan saya ambil dr ****_OVA 41.5_****, karena memang ide ngebikin ****_fic_**** ini muncul setelah lihat itu ****_OVA_****. Hehehe. ****_sumimasen_**** klo ngebosenin.**

**Ketauan banget ya di OVA 41.5 pas Akashi ketemu Kuroko berasa dia pen ngerebut Kuroko dari Aomine. Mana pake bilang Kuroko itu tipe berbeda yang belum pernah Akashi temuin. Ah modus memang. Hahaha.**

**Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Oh ya, berhubung Ramadhan, apdet mungkin bakal terlambat dan kudu hati-hati pilih adegan nih, kekeke. Have a nice Ramadhan readers. Happy fasting! Osh!**

**Let's Love!**


	4. Akashi

**A/N: This is still about their past (flashback is still here), maybe till next 1-2 chapter(s)**

* * *

.

Malam itu Kuroko berniat untuk latihan lagi. Seperti biasa, ia akan berlatih setelah semua anggota tim basket pulang. Sebenarnya hari ini Kuroko ingin latihan bersama Aomine, sayangnya si pemuda _tan_ itu tidak bisa menolak rengekan Momoi yang memintanya menemani belanja.

_'Tidak apa. Momoi-san teman Aomine-kun juga. Aku bisa latihan sendiri'_

Begitulah tanggapan Kuroko, berusaha menenangkan Aomine agar tidak terlalu sungkan padanya. Bagi Kuroko, pacar bukan seorang istri atau suami, belum ada ikatan sah untuk saling melarang ataupun dilarang. Tapi kalau soal cemburu memang sedikit mengganggu pikiran Kuroko.

"Sudahlah. Aku harus cepat latihan agar tidak perlu mengembalikan kunci gedung ketiga terlalu larut."

* * *

**SOULFUL**

**Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuurou. Aomine Daiki.**

**T**

**_BL_****, OOC, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous_**

**KnB is Fujimaki's**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Akashi**

* * *

.

Kuroko memeluk erat bola basket miliknya sambil berjalan ke gedung ketiga. Langkahnya terhenti sebelum sampai di tujuan. Samar-samar telinganya mendengar suara seseorang. Seseorang yang men-_dribble_ bola di gedung ketiga. Tidak, Kuroko bukan takut. Ia hanya penasaran siapa yang berlatih pada jam seperti ini. Sepengetahuannya selama ini, hanya ia yang sering berlatih di atas jam 7 malam. Kecuali jika ada Aomine, mereka berdualah yang berlatih. Dan kesimpulannya itu membuatnya mengulum senyum kecil lalu mempercepat langkahnya ke gedung ketiga.

_'Mungkin Aomine-kun sudah selesai menemani Momoi-san.'_

Kuroko menghibur dirinya, berharap yang ada di dalam gedung itu adalah Aomine. Tangan Kuroko segera mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka separuhnya. Kepalanya melongok ke dalam. Tapi yang dilihatnya bukan seorang pemudan _tan_ berambut biru tua. Mendengar pintu terbuka, sosok itu menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

"Ah, Kuroko?"

Iris biru langit itu menangkap sosok pemuda yang tingginya hampir sama sepertinya. Pemuda dengan rambut sewarna darah itu tengah memegang bola dengan posisi hendak menembak bola ke arah ring. Mungkin bola itu akan terlempar kalau saja perhatian si pemuda merah itu tidak tersita oleh kehadiran Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun? Sedang apa?"

Akashi –pemuda yang ditemukan Kuroko tengah berlatih basket malam-malam itupun melepaskan bolanya dan memilih mendekati Kuroko.

"Kupikir aku bisa menemukan kalian di sini. Maksudku kau dan Aomine. Mungkin aku bisa ikut kalian berlatih bersama-sama, tapi sayang sekali ternyata sepi. Jadi kemana Aomine? Tidak biasanya kau sendirian Kuroko."

Kepala bersurai biru muda itu tertunduk lesu. Dari gelagat itu, Akashi menangkap ekspresi Kuroko yang merasa kesepian. Tangannya bergerak menuju puncak kepala Kuroko dan menepuknya pelan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat si surai biru menengadah. Akashi tersenyum tipis sambil mengusuk rambut Kuroko pelan.

"Jangan sedih. Mau kutemani latihan?"

Kelopak mata Kuroko melebar. Tadinya ia memang tidak apa-apa berlatih sendirian tanpa Aomine, tapi kalau ada teman yang menawari eksistensinya untuk membuat Kuroko merasa tidak kesepian, kenapa harus menolak? Yah meskipun itu bukan Aomine.

"Boleh, um, tapi Akashi-kun tidak ingin pulang? Bukannya Akashi-kun tidak pernah berlatih malam-malam?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sedang tidak ingin pulang sebenarnya."

"Tidak ingin pulang?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo cepat oper bolanya padaku."

Menit berikutnya, mereka memulai permainan basket. Keduanya saling merebut bola dan menembak. Tapi sayang sekali, hanya Akashi yang mencetak angka karena memang pemuda itu tak kalah hebat dari Aomine. Kuroko-pun terengah karena kelelahan setelah bermain beberapa puluh menit dengan Akashi.

"Ayo istirahat sebentar, Kuroko."

Setelah dua kali mengangguk, Kuroko mengikuti Akashi menghampiri _bench_ di tepi lapangan. Akashi mengulurkan handuk pada Kuroko.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun."

Kuroko menyeka keringat di pelipis dan lehernya. Sepertinya hari ini ia banyak mengeluarkan hasil ekskresi tubuhnya itu sampai-sampai handuk Akashi cukup basah dibuatnya.

"Akashi-kun maaf handukmu-"

Ucapan Kuroko berhenti ketika ia menemukan Akashi dengan mata tertutup di sampingnya. Kepalanya bersandar pada bangku di belakang mereka berdua. Entah Akashi tengah tertidur atau hanya memejamkan mata, yang pasti Kuroko tidak mau menganggu pemuda bersurai merah itu. Kuroko hendak berdiri dan berniat mengambil bolanya yang berada di tengah lapangan sebelum pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Tidak. Jangan Pergi."

Mata pemuda yang menarik pergelangan tangan Kuroko masih terpejam meskipun ia menggumamkan sesuatu..

"Tetaplah disini. Jangan tinggalkan-"

Dan seketika itu pula mata itu terbelalak menampakkan iris sewarna _ruby_. Sadar dengan perbuatannya, Akashi melepaskan tangan Kuroko. Akashi mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih dan menariknya hingga menyentuh dada. Kepalanya telah tertunduk.

"Maaf Kuroko. Aku sepertinya mengigau."

Kuroko masih tidak menunjukkan respon, hanya saja tatapan kekhawatiran memancar dari matanya.

"Akashi-kun. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Akashi tidak menjawab. Kuroko tidak tahu sejak kapan nafas Akashi terlihat putus-putus, sesekali ia melihat Akashi tersengal dengan kepalan tangan semakin mengerat.

"Akashi-kun? Kau sakit?"

Kuroko tidak bisa lagi tidak merespon pada keadaan Akashi. Mungkin saja sosok di sampingnya itu tengah menahan kesakitan. Tapi karena apa? Kuroko tidak tahu. Kuroko meraih pundak Akashi dan meremasnya pelan. Berharap hal itu bisa menenangkan Akashi.

"Jangan–"

Akashi berbisik pelan, nammun cukup jelas untuk didengar Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun. Kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit?"

"Tidak– "

Dan setelah satu kata yang digumamkan dari mulut Akashi keluar, sang pemuda berambut merah itu tumbang tak sadarkan diri. Ia ambruk di lengan Kuroko. Keringat yang mengucur deras dari wajah dan leher Akashi membuat Kuroko semakin panik. Ia mencoba menepuk pelan pipi Akashi, siapa tahu itu membuat sang pemilik pipi sadar kembali. Tapi nihil, dan Kuroko hampir saja kehilangan akal sampai ia menemukan ponsel merah di atas bangku dengan layar berkedip.

_Tanaka-san is calling_.

* * *

.

Kuroko merasa sedikit canggung dengan posisinya. Seseorang yang mungkin bernama Tanaka-san, yang sedang menyetir mobil Akashi itu sesekali meliriknya yang duduk di jok belakang. Tapi Kuroko tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat Akashi kini masih tak sadarkan diri dengan kepala berada di pangkuannya. Beruntunglah tadi ia menerima panggilan dari sopir pribadi Akashi itu.

"Maafkan saya. Saya harus merepotkan anda untuk membawa Tuan Muda pulang."

Kuroko tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Akashi-kun. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

"Tuan Muda mungkin kelelahan. Dan saya senang karena ini pertama kali saya melihat Tuan Muda bersama seseorang. Apakah anda teman Tuan Muda?"

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Saya Kuroko Tetsuya, teman baru Akashi-kun."

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Kuroko-kun."

* * *

.

"Aku sedang di rumah Akashi-kun."

_"Apa? Bagaimana bisa Tetsu?"_

"Akashi-kun tadi terlihat sakit saat kami latihan basket. Aomine-kun sudah pulang?"

_"Sudah, tadinya aku mencarimu ke sekolah. Tapi di sana tidak ada orang, kukira kau sudah pulang."_

"Aku mengantar Akashi-kun pulang dulu."

_"Ya sudah. Ini sudah malam, perlu kujemput ke rumah Akashi?"_

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, Aomine-kun tenang saja."

_"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan Tetsu. Jika sudah di rumah telepon aku segera."_

"Ya. Sampai nanti."

Kuroko mengakhiri panggilannya. Dia masih berada di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Rumah yang sangat besar untuk seorang pemuda yang tinggal sendirian, kecuali kalau dihitung dengan jumlah pelayannya.

"Kuroko-kun. Sekali lagi maaf merepotkan anda. Saya akan mengantar anda pulang setelah ini."

"Ah terima kasih. Aku pulang sendiri saja."

Kuroko melirik Akashi yang masih memejamkan mata di depannya. Ia berada di dalam kamar Akashi. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang Akashi karena tadi berniat membantu Tanaka-san menggendong Akashi walaupun pada akhirnya Tanaka-san sendiri yang menggendong dan Kuroko hanya mengekor di belakang.

"Kuroko-kun sudah menemani Tuan Muda sampai rumah, giliran saya yang akan mengantar anda pulang."

"Ah tapi-"

"Saya kira jika Tuan Muda sudah sadar, beliau juga akan memaksa mengantar anda pulang. Jadi biarkan saya menggantikan Tuan Muda sebagai rasa terima kasih."

"Baiklah."

Kuroko menghela nafas pendek. Akhirnya ia tidak bisa menolak tawaran Tanaka-san untuk mengantarnya pulang. Irisnya kembali terarah pada sang Tuan Muda Akashi yang masih belum ingin membuka kelopak matanya. Da ia berpamitan pada sang Tuan Muda saat Tanak-san sudah di ambang pintu kamar Akashi memberitahukan bahwa mobil sudah siap untuk mengantar Kuroko pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu Akashi-kun. Cepat sembuh."

Hal berikutnya yang Kuroko lakukan adalah berbalik dan beanjak menjauh dari tempat tidur Akashi. Entah benar atau tidak, tapi Kuroko samar-samar mendengar suara bisikan.

"Jangan pergi."

Kuroko sempat menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Hal itu membuat Tanaka juga ikut menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang sedang menatap Akashi dalam. Tanaka mengulum senyum tipis melihat keduanya dan memutuskan untuk mendekati Kuroko.

"Tuan Muda selalu seperti itu jika sedang merindukan Nyonya Besar."

Tanaka membuka suara. Kaki tangan Akashi menatap tuannya dengan pandangan sendu meskipun senyum masih belum sirna dari wajahnya.

"Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Tuan Muda menunjukkan sisi lemahnya pada orang lain."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Tanaka-san."

Pria paruh baya itu melebarkan senyumannya pada Kuroko. Kemudian Tanaka berbalik dan mempersilahkan Kuroko mengikutinya untuk segera mengantar pemuda bersurai biru itu pulang.

"Kuroko-kun pasti bukan orang sembarangan bagi Tuan Muda. Pasti anda teman yang begitu berharga."

* * *

.

**OMAKE:**

_"Kenapa Tuan Muda tidak segera pulang?"_

_Pria itu menatap sang tuan dengan wajah sedikit khawatir. Tidak biasanya sang tuan mau berada di sekolah lebih lama setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya dengan klub basket. _

_"Tidak apa-apa. Ayah pasti juga belum pulang. Lagipula, aku ingin menemui seseorang. Kau boleh pulang duluan atau menunggu di sini. Jika aku ingin pulang akan kuhubungi nanti."_

_Akashi yang berlari ke arah salah satu gedung latihan di sekolahnya terlihat berbeda di mata sopir pribadinya sekaligus orang kepercayaannya. Tidak pernah sekalipun, sejak ibu Akashi meninggal, sang tuan muda menunjukkan wajah se-antusias ini. Tanak seolah melihat Akashi kembali, seperti ketika sang ibu masih bersamanya._

* * *

_._

_'Tanaka-san, sampai anakku menemukan orang yang berharga baginya, tolong kau jaga dia.'_

* * *

**Agaknya ini bukan chapter yg baik. Huhuhu, karena seharusnya memang di apdet dengan chapter yg greget. Tapi apalah daya…**


	5. Hackles

**Still flashback, isn't it? Kekeke.**

* * *

_'Tuan Muda Seijuurou sangat manja jika di depan Nyonya Besar, tapi sebaliknya, Tuan Muda akan menjadi sosok yang dingin jika berhadapan dengan Tuan Besar.'_

_'Nyonya Besar sangat sayang pada Tuan Muda, sedangkan Tuan Besar menuntut segala kesempurnaan dari dirinya.'_

_'Semenjak Nyonya Besar berpulang, tidak ada lagi sifat manja dari Tuan Muda. Tetapi, sesekali saya melihat Tuan Muda Seijuurou mengigau seakan tidak ingin ditinggalkan.'_

_'Saya kira, Kuroko-kun lah yang pertama kali melihat Tuan Muda seperti itu, selain kami yang berada di kediaman Akashi tentunya.'_

_'Saya tidak pernah melihat Tuan Muda menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di depan orang lain. Tapi kali ini saya lihat ada yang berbeda.'_

* * *

**SOULFUL**

**Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuurou. Aomine Daiki.**

**T**

**_BL_****, OOC, ****_typo_****[s], ****_no edit_****, ****_confusing, ambiguous_**

**KnB is Fujimaki's**

**Chapter 4 – Hackles**

* * *

.

"Oi, Tetsu."

Tangan berkulit _tan_ itu mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah Kuroko. Tangan milik kekasihnya, Aomine. Kuroko mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, pertanda ia baru saja disadarkan dari lamunannya.

"Ah, maaf. Ada apa Aomine-kun?"

"Ha? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya melamun seperti ini?"

Kuroko menunduk memandang Aomine yang sedang merebahkan diri dengan kepala berada di pangkuannya. Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengusap perlahan puncak kepala Aomine berhenti. Untuk pertama kalinya, saat bersama Aomine, ia tidak merasa dirinya benar-benar ada disitu bersama sang kekasih. Pikirannya sekilas menerawang jauh pada perkataan Tanaka-san saat mengantarnya pulang kemarin.

"Ck-"

Aomine berdecak sebal. Tangannya meraih tengkuk Kuroko dan menariknya hingga Kuroko membungkuk sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Saat bersamaku, cukup pikirkan aku saja Tetsu."

Dan berikutnya, Aomine mendorong tengkuk Kuroko hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan. Aomine melumat bibir Kuroko perlahan. Saat itu, Kuroko merasa ia kembali pada dirinya sebagai kekasih Aomine. Kemudian pejaman mata Kuroko menandakan ia membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tentang hal lain, dan memusatkan segala gairah dan perasaanya pada sosok yang bersamanya saat itu.

"Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dengan Akashi semalam?"

Aomine bangun dari posisinya setelah mengakhiri pagutannya pada bibir Kuroko. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok yang juga disandari Kuroko. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, memandang kekasihnya penuh tanda tanya dan menyelidik.

"Aomine-kun, pertanyaanmu sedikit ambigu. Itu terdengar seolah kau mencurigaiku berselingkuh dan sedang meminta penjelasan."

Aomine mendesah gusar.

"Baiklah, dugaan kedua benar. Aku memang meminta penjelasan. Kau –maksudku si bocah Akashi itu tidak melakukan sesuatu padamu kan di rumahnya?"

Kuroko membalas tatapan Aomine dengan wajah datar namun terlihat seperti ia berusaha meyakinkan kekasihnya.

"Mana sempat Akashi-kun melakukan sesuatu padaku? Aku mengantarnya pulang dalam keadaan pingsan dan aku juga pergi ke sana bersama sopir keluarga Akashi. Bahkan ia masih tak sadarkan diri sampai aku pulang."

"Baguslah."

Aomine megulas senyum tipis yang diikuti desahan lega.

"Aomine-kun cemburu?"

"Ha? Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku takut pemuda yang terlihat _yandere_ itu berbuat jahat padamu Tetsu."

Aomine membuang muka, berusaha menyembunyikan guratan malu dari wajahnya agar tak terlihat oleh Kuroko. Dan kekasihnya itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sekarang Aomine-kun jadi terlihat _tsundere_ sekali."

"Oi Tetsu!"

Tawa Kuroko semakin melebar dan akhirnya diikuti Aomine. Tapi sebentar kemudian tawa Aomine terhenti dan memandang Kuroko lebih serius sembari menggenggam tangan kekasihnya itu.

"Hari ini, ayo kita pulang lebih awal."

"Eh? Pulang lebih awal dengan Aomine-kun?"

Kuroko mengerutkan dahi mendengar Aomine yang mengajaknya pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Hari ini sepertinya Aomine tidak ingin mengajaknya berlatih malam setelah semua anggota tim pulang seperti biasa.

"Un. Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Rasanya aku sudah lupa kapan terakhir kali kita berkencan. Bagaimana Tetsu?"

"Baiklah."

Entah kenapa Kuroko juga merasa perlu menerima ajakan Aomine kali ini. Berkencan? Tentu saja hal itulah yang paling sering sepasang kekasih lakukan bukan? Tapi tidak bagi Kuroko dan Aomine. Mungkin mereka memang satu sekolah, bahkan satu tim dalam basket. Bisa bertemu hampir setiap saat bukan berarti mereka bisa meluangkan banyak waktu berdua saja, kecuali ketika mereka melakukan latihan bersama seperti biasanya. Dan hal itu pun tidak bisa disebut bermesraan sepertinya.

* * *

.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak suka kedatangan bocah Akashi itu di saat-saat seperti ini."

Aomine memandang jauh keluar jendela. Ia dan Kuroko tengah berada di sebuah restoran cepat saji favorit mereka. Seperti ajakan Aomine sebelumnya, mereka sedang berkencan setelah sekian lama tidak melakukan kegiatan yang banyak orang menyebutnya romantis itu. Dan Kuroko cukup terkejut dengan pernyataan Aomine baru saja.

"Jangan begitu. Seharusnya kita berteman baik dengan Akashi-kun. Kau tahu, dia anak tunggal keluarga bangsawan, tapi ia sendirian dan kesepian."

"Kau ini bertingkah seperti mengenal bocah itu sejak dulu, Tetsu."

"Tidak. Tapi memang begitu keadaanya, aku mendengar dari pelayan keluarga Akashi sendiri. Dia memang butuh teman, Aomine-kun."

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak menyukai kehadiran bocah berambut merah itu. Dan yang lebih buruk, perasaanku tidak tenang. Setiap kau bersamanya atau sekedar bertegur sapa dengannya, aku merasa ada yang salah."

"Maksud Aomine-kun? Aku tidak mengerti."

Kuroko menaruh _vanilla_ _shake_ yang baru saja ia minum dan menatap Aomine dengan mata penuh selidik. Aomine cukup risih dibuatnya, bukan karena tatapan Kuroko, tapi karena Kuroko tidak sadar mengapa ia bisa berkata seperti itu.

"Sadar atau tidak bocah itu selalu saja melihatmu dengan tatapan berbeda Tetsu. Dan aku tidak menyukainya."

"Berbeda bagaimana?

"Oh ayolah Tetsu. Aku tahu karena aku sejak dulu juga menatapmu dengan mata berbeda. Maksudku, caraku menatapmu dengan caraku menatap orang lain jauh berbeda. Kau tahu aku menyukaimu dan-"

Kuroko semakin tidak paham ke mana arah pembicaraan Aomine. Meski begitu, ia tetap mendengar apa yang akan Aomine katakan selanjutnya. Ia menunggu.

"Dan Akashi melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku."

Kuroko tertawa. Jadi, menurut Aomine, Akashi juga menyukainya. Dan itu terlihat lucu sekali. Bagaimana bisa seorang Akashi menyukainya, bahkan kalau bukan Aomine, orang tidak akan menyadari eksistensi seorang Kuroko. Jadi mana mungkin Akashi juga menganggapnya sosok spesial. Toh mereka baru bertemu beberapa bulan.

"Aomine-kun, jangan bercanda. Seorang bangsawan seperti Akashi-kun yang mengenal tata krama dengan sangat baik tidak akan berniat merebut kekasih orang. Bukankah dia tahu kita memiliki hubungan dan lagipula dia bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang dia inginkan. Pasti orang-orang sudah banyak yang memujanya bukan.?"

"Itulah yang aku khawatirkan."

"Eh?"

"Kau sendiri sudah tahu mengapa Tetsu, kau menyatakannya dengan jelas barusan. Dia bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan."

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan ketidaksukaan Aomine-kun pada Akashi-kun?"

"Bagaimana jika dia menginkanmu, Tetsu?"

Kuroko mengerjap. Iris birunya melebar. Ia bahkan tak pernah berpikiran seperti itu. Selama ini dia menganggap seorang Akashi Seijuurou sebagai teman dan rekan satu tim yang handal dan patut diperhitungkan. Selain itu, perkataan Tanaka-san sebelumnya membuatnya bersimpati. Tidak lebih karena ia ingin menarik Akashi dari kesendirian dan rasa kesepian. Hanya itu.

"Aomine-kun."

Jemari Kuroko menggenggam tangan Aomine. Berusaha menyalurkan rasa percaya dan dengan itu Kuroko harap Aomine berhenti berpikir negatif.

"Aku kira kau cukup kuat mempertahankanku. Sekalipun Akashi-kun datang merebutku. Apa perkiraanku salah, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine cukup tertohok dengan pertanyaan Kuroko. Bukankah kekhawatirannya selama ini adalah ekspresi ketakutan dan kelemahannya? Kuroko saja percaya padanya, dan kenapa ia harus ragu? Senyum terulas dari bibir pemuda beriris biru _navy_ itu dan membalas genggaman erat Kuroko. Tapi masih ada satu ketakutan, dan Aomine yakin hal itu sulit untuk ia hindari.

"Kau benar. Tetsu. Aku pasti mempertahankanmu, kecuali-"

"Kecuali?"

"Kecuali suatu saat kau tidak ingin kupertahankan dan Akashi mengambil langkah di waktu yang tepat. Saat itu juga aku yakin aku kalah meskipun mulai saat ini aku sadar dan waspada."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks for readers, reviewers, followers and people who click 'favorite' button. This bad fic, should I continue writing? Kekeke._**

**Kapan berakhir ****_flashback_****nya ya? Hahaha.**

**Oh betrayer!Kuroko **


End file.
